pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Takeyourpills55
I removed your vote on Build:A/Mo SoJ Deadly Arts Sin because you don't have any contributions. A contribution is any edit to any page, so just responding here will give you one contribution. The contribution is required because without one, we can't be sure that you aren't a sockpuppet. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:33, 1 November 2007 (CET) Same for Build:D/W AoM Dervish and Build:E/any Searing Flames Elementalist -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:55, 2 November 2007 (CET) D/Any Dervish Totem Axe Farmer has been moved to Build:D/any Dervish Totem Axe Farmer as per PvXwiki:Editing Builds. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:04, 13 April 2008 (EDT) dagger rangers suck, end of discussion Antiarchangel TROLL 20:31, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Hey, don't be so hard, he humored me and made the Epic List! But Dagger Rangers are fucking horrible. --20pxGuildof 20:32, 23 May 2008 (EDT) I'd love to explain everything about why they are bad, but This Explains it-- The Assassin 20:38, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Discussing the 55 Juding by your name and your comments, it might be nice to hear your point of view on the topic. If you want to talk, just drop a line on my talk page and I'll create a place. Thanks! [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 13:22, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Thanks for going bro, enjoyed it a lot. Maybe next time you can go as the SS and we can work on your skills there lol [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 12:23, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Your user page hurts my face--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 14:42, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :He yewsd mai pix...iz tht y it hurt ur fase? (I don't normally type like that, FYI.) -- Come visit 18:36, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::hurts my eyes.......wats the thing with all the ys supposed to be...it looks like something sometimes but i cant work out wat it is. BTW OMG I GOT A NEW MESSAGE?! lol urs fails nice monk and echo thing That Twin 16:27, 13 October 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/E_Shock_Axe&action=rate Uh, saying that absolutely no melee builds would work well in arenas, except an Expel Hexes Warrior, and that's just terrible. The Shock Axe is the best (or second best, Power Spike is really good in arenas) axe warrior bar in arenas. — Skakid 03:25, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :You took off 1 point for universality because it doesn't have a self heal? You don't need a self heal in RA if your good. And not to mention you won't get glad points unless you have a monk ANYWAY so taking a self heal is only hurting yourself. Shock axe is one of the builds that should have 8 or 9 universality...not 4!-- The Assassin 06:47, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Shock Axe Please go crawl into a hole and fucking shoot yourself if you think Shock Axe isn't a 5-5-5 worthy build. Apparently, if 98/100 of the top guilds run Shock Axe, it isn't 5-5-5 worthy. Listen to yourself. Please fucking shoot yourself, thanks for understanding. Hide-And-Seek 12:20, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :NPA. People don't learn by being told to shoot themselves.-- The Assassin 16:05, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::So we shoot him for him. GOGOGOGOGOGOGO, ILL GET THE RIFLE! Hide-And-Seek 14:37, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :::Gates pressured me into giving it a 5-5-5.... stfu and leave ur rifle. :P Takeyourpills55 16:01, 19 June 2008 (EDT) bitch don't steal my WRYYYYYYYYYYYY --Metroid :Mudada? --71.229 19:55, 19 June 2008 (EDT) commanding you to run hamstorm and spamming that template in AC your welcome =P Invincible Rogue 03:40, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Echo Bot Stealer You coulda asked first - and you forgot your bow with the hamstring build O.o Dark Chaos 13:42, 2 July 2008 (EDT) new sig [[User:takeyourpills55|'TAKE YOUR']] ''"PILLS"'' 05:07, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Takeyourpills55 05:07, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :lulz still want my credit please Dark Chaos 12:44, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Vote on Build:Me/Rt Psychic Interrupter Your vote does not give good reasons as to why this build deserves a 2.6. Plx explain on the talk page.